warriors_roleplay_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipsestar
Eclipsestar is a slim, pretty, slick-pelted jet-black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes. Life ''Before the Roleplay'' Eclipsekit was born on a Lunar Eclipse to Frigidclaw and Snownose, with her sister, Whitekit. Eclipsekit was spoiled by her parents, and Whitekit was often ignored, but the littermates still loved each other and did everything together. They never had an argument until when they became apprentices, and Whitekit said she wanted to be a medicine cat. Angry that her sister wouldn't want to be a warrior, Eclipsepaw turned her back on the new medicine cat apprentice, Whitepaw, and focused on training, with Bearpelt as her mentor. Bearpelt was stern, but patient with Eclipsepaw, and she developed fine hunting and fighting skills. Eclipsepaw earned her warrior name, Eclipseheart, and Whitepaw soon became Whitefrost. When Eclipseheart got hurt on patrol, she went to ask Whitefrost for help when she noticed Whitefrost was missing. The black she-cat went to find her sister, and discovered a small, makeshift den in the snow. When Eclipseheart entered the den, she saw Whitefrost laying there, in a puddle of blood, with two kits beside her, a tomkit and a she-kit. Eclipseheart had no idea her sister had secretly gotten pregnant with Polarfur, a senior warrior's kits. Eclipseheart returned with the kits, agreeing to raise them with Polarfur, although the two never became mates or shared romantic feelings. After Lightkit and Nightkit became apprentices, Eclipseheart gladly returned to the warrior's den. She had crushes on many toms, and often got depressed when they got mates or kits. She had loved caring for Lightpaw and Nightpaw, and wanted to feel that feeling again, but no tom claimed her as a mate. When Eclipseheart was chosen as deputy, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, but got reminded constantly of them whenever a queen had kits or when the little ones would trip her while she organized patrols. Eclipseheart became the leader of the Clan when the former leader died lost all his/her lives getting ripped in half by a polar bear. She became Eclipsestar and getting a life from Whitefrost, trust. Eclipsestar was the youngest leader in FrozenClan history, being only the age of a middle-aged warrior. Some cats doubted her ability to lead the Clan due to her age, but she managed to pull it off and they became a strong and healthy Clan, despite their territory conditions. Trivia *''Eclipsestar was Moss's first leader on this wiki.'' *''Her parents passed away sometime before or during her leadership.'' Images Family Father: :Frigidclaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: :Snownose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: :Whitefrost: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Niece/Foster Daughter: :Lightsong: Living Nephew/Foster Son: :Nightsky: Living Quotes "I can't believe you! Becoming a stupid, weak medicine cat rather than a strong, warrior like me!" - Eclipsepaw to her sister, Whitepaw "Whitefrost? Please, don't leave me... The Clan needs you, these kits need you! I can't do this alone!" - Eclipseheart at Whitefrost's death "I'll be a great leader, Whitefrost. Cats will bow when they hear my name, whether I'm living or up in StarClan." - Eclipsestar at her leader ceremony Category:Leader Category:She-cats Category:Moss's Stuff Category:Living Category:FrozenClan Cats